1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit and a display device using the driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display devices for an information communication terminal, such as a computer, or a television receiver, liquid crystal display device has been widely used. Moreover, organic EL display device (OLED), field emission display device (FED), and the like have also been known as flat-panel display devices. The liquid crystal display device is a device which changes the alignment of a liquid crystal material sealed between two substrates by changing an electric field to control the degree of transmittance of light passing through the two substrates and the liquid crystal material, thereby displaying an image.
In display devices which apply a voltage corresponding to a certain gray scale value to each pixel of a screen, including the liquid crystal display device described above, each pixel has a pixel transistor for applying the voltage corresponding to the gray scale value. In general, gates of pixel transistors corresponding to one line of the screen are connected to one signal line (hereinafter referred to as “scanning signal line”). This scanning signal line is controlled by a driving circuit so as to output an active voltage which makes the pixel transistors conductive sequentially for each line. JP 2007-095190 A shows an example of a driving circuit which can operate more stably without the occurrence of a short-circuit current.